Takdir Waktu Kakashi
by ryuuki kazuto
Summary: Kakashi dan tim 7 mendapat sebuah misi yang membawanya kembali pada seseorang yang pernah dicintainya... Namun apapun itu, keadaan sudah tak seperti dulu. Karena perubahan datang seiring bergantinya waktu... Kawan bisa menjadi lawan, dan cinta bisa menjadi benci...
1. Chapter 1

Senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi wajah gadis cantik itu tak pernah bisa dilupakan Hatake Kakashi. Rambut hijau indahnya menjadi sebuah kenangan setiap melihat tempat pertama kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Suara merdunya terdengar seperti bisikan saat pertama kali dia mendengar gadis itu berbicara. Kenapa seorang Kakashi tidak bisa melupakan gadis pencuri itu? Gadis yang pernah menjadi penyusup Konoha. Gadis yang pernah menjadi tawanan Konoha. Gadis yang pernah mencuri informasi Konoha. Gadis yang pernah dia selamatkan. Dan gadis yang telah ia relakan.

**Takdir Waktu Kakashi**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto punyanya bang Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Adventure, Tragedy

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **OOC, OC's, abal, cerita ngaco, ga jelas, typo(s) bertebaran dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan yang tak terhitung.

Fic pertamaku di Fandom Naruto Indonesia sebagai author amatir alias masih ijo lumut. Enjoy it!

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1: Misi kelas S

.

Naruto berjalan di tengah desa Konoha dengan langkah malas. Matanya masih ingin terlelap lebih lama lagi namun dia harus segera datang ke kantor Hokage untuk menemui 'nenek cerewet' yang sudah memanggilnya tadi pagi.

"Fiuh... Apa yang dia inginkan pagi-pagi begini? Apa dia tahu kalau aku belum sempat sarapan hari ini? Dasar nenek tua tak tahu umur!", Naruto ngomel sendiri tentang orang yang sudah mengurangi jatah waktu tidurnya kali ini.

Tentu saja dia malas datang ke kantor Hokage dan masih merasa mengantuk mengingat seharian dia harus berlatih di Myoboku Zan bersama Fukasaku-sama.

"Oi... Naruto..."

Seorang gadis cantik berlari-lari kecil mengejar Naruto dari belakang. Naruto berbalik dan melihat gadis itu sudah memamerkan senyuman padanya. Senyuman gadis ini sepertinya lebih cerah dari biasanya, atau cuma perasaan Naruto saja? Entahlah.

"Yo, Sakura. Ohayou...", Naruto menyapa gadis itu dengan cengiran rubahnya. Ya, gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Rekan satu timnya semenjak menjadi genin di tim 7 bersama gurunya Hatake Kakashi dan salah satu penghianat Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. (author ditendang fans-nya Sasuke)

"Ohayou. Kau mau bertemu Tsunade-sama, kan?", Sakura bertanya pada Naruto. "Aku juga dipanggil pagi ini."

"Iya begitulah. Nenek itu memanggilku tadi pagi. Entah ada urusan apa."

Mendengar kata 'nenek', urat di dahi Sakura muncul tiba-tiba. Dan alhasil tangan Sakura sudah menarik telinga Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

"Jangan panggil Tsunade-sama dengan panggilan 'Nenek', Naruto!", Sakura berteriak tepat di telinga Naruto yang tengah ditariknya.

"A...a... itai, Sakura hentikan! Telingaku bisa putus!", Naruto meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura dari telinganya. Yah, kalau mengingat kekuatan pukulan Sakura yang diwariskan oleh Hokage Kelima itu wajar saja kalau Naruto sangat kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau meminta maaf pada Tsunade-sama!", kali ini Sakura menarik telinga Naruto sambil menyeretnya berjalan ke kantor Hokage. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura begitu sensitive hari ini. Tidak biasanya Sakura mempermasalahkan panggilan Naruto pada Tsunade seperti itu.

"Hoi Sakura...", Naruto memanggilnya dengan tampang yang sangat aneh, menurut Sakura.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sakura yang masih menyeret dan menarik telinga Naruto.

"Kau sedang datang bulan ya?"

Hening.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Tangannya masih menarik telinga Naruto, tapi kepalanya tertunduk.

Perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak sekarang. Sakura tidak menatap dan juga tidak menghadap padanya sedikitpun. Tapi aura hitam mulai terasa menyelubungi tubuh Sakura sekarang. Naruto sudah mulai ngeri melihat Sakura, bahkan aura hitamnya melebih Susano'o milik Sasuke pada level tertinggi sekalipun. Naruto mulai menelan ludahnya sendiri menyesali pertanyaan tak bermoralnya pada seorang gadis seperti itu. Apalagi dia harus mengingat orang yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah seorang gadis biasa, melainkan gadis dengan pukulan super taijutsu yang hampir menyamai 'nenek' tak tahu umur di kantor Hokage.

"Sa-sakura..."

Sakura mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang sudah tergenggam ke perut Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

_Zuuuuuuttttt_

"NARUTO NO BAKA...!"

JEBUMMMMMM...

"Whuaaaaaaaaa...", Naruto terlempar jauh menuju kantor Hokage akibat pukulan tangan kiri Sakura yang sudah sangat marah. Sepertinya dugaan Naruto tentang Sakura kali ini benar.

.

.

.

-Ruang Hokage-

Tsunade sedang memilah-milah tumpukan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Di depannya sudah ada Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri saling diam. Naruto semenjak masuk ke ruang Hokage sudah memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya kesakitan, sedangkan Sakura masuk dengan tampang kecut.

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan memunculkan Shizune yang menggendong Tonton di tangannya, di belakangnya Hatake Kakashi yang sedang membaca novel Icha-icha seperti biasanya dan Sai dengan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya.", Tsunade menoleh pada tiga orang yang baru masuk ke ruang Hokage tersebut.

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama. Kami tadi sedang mengumpulkan persediaan untuk misi kali ini.", respon Shizune pada Hokage perempuan pertama itu.

"Tunggu! Misi?", Naruto tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan dan bertanya pada Tsunade. "Kau tidak bilang kalau ada misi hari ini kan?"

"Naruto bodoh! Untuk apa kau disuruh datang pagi-pagi begini kalau bukan untuk sebuah misi!", Sakura menjawab dengan tampang sewotnya.

"Aku mendadak harus mengumpulkan tim 7 untuk misi kelas S kali ini. Sepertinya ini misi yang cocok untuk kalian.", Tsunade menjawab.

"Huh, apanya yang cocok untuk kami!? Aku baru saja latihan dengan Fukasaku-sama dan masih lelah.", Naruto masih seperti ogah-ogahan kali ini.

"Dengarkan dulu, Naruto!", Sakura kembali berteriak pada Naruto.

Tsunade menarik nafas panjang. "Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Mengingat Konoha sedang dalam perbaikan setelah penyerangan Akatsuki. Memang sebaiknya kau istirahat. Lagi pula...", kalimat Tsunade menggantung.

"Misi kali ini ada kaitannya dengan Otogakure (desa bunyi).", Sai melengkapi kalimat Tsunade yang menggantung.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sai, tak terkecuali Tonton.

"A-apa? Otogakure? Tempat Orochimaru menyembunyikan Sasuke?", Naruto langsung menghampiri Sai.

Kali ini giliran Kakashi yang harus menghela nafas. "Kau seharusnya tidak bilang kemana tujuan kita kali ini, Sai." Kakashi melirik Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau misi ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, nenek jelek!?", Naruto kembali berteriak kepada Tsunade. '_Bukk_' Dan kali ini pun dia mendapat tonjokan mentah dari Sakura tepat di pipi kanannya.

"Misi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto!", Kakashi menjelaskan setelah menutup novel kesayangannya. "Kita hanya perlu menyelamatkan seseorang dari desa Jomae (desa kunci)."

"Desa kunci?", Naruto memastikan. "Bukankah hubungan Konoha dengan desa itu tidak begitu baik?"

"Mereka yang memberikan permintaan dan misi kepada kita. Jadi sudah pasti mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita, Naruto.", Sai menambahkan. "Walaupun aku tidak begitu mengerti masalah antara Konoha dan desa kunci."

"Tidak perlu mengungkit masalah lagi! Aku tahu saat itu aku belum menjadi Hokage, tapi dengan melihat ringkasan daftar masalah dalam dokumen-dokumen ini, aku sudah bisa mengerti masalah antara Konoha dan desa kunci. Permasalahan kita dengan desa kunci sudah berakhir setelah tahanan kita memilih menjadi buronan desanya sendiri.", Tsunade berbicara menengahi. Walaupun begitu, tatapannya tak lepas dari Hatake Kakashi yang ekspresinya tak terlihat sedikit pun karena penutup wajahnya.

"Terserahlah, aku akan ikut. Mungkin ada petunjuk tentang Sasuke yang masih tertinggal di desa itu.", Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut dalam misi.

Setelah perdebatan yang lumayan memakan waktu tersebut, mereka segera mempersiapkan peralatan mereka untuk menjalankan misi.

.

.

.

-Dalam perjalanan-

"Ho... Misi kelas S ya? Menyelamatkan orang pada misi level seperti ini pasti lawannya sangat kuat. Yosh! Aku jadi bersemangat-ttebayou.", Naruto kembali berteriak-teriak. Jarang-jarang dia mendapatkan misi kelas S seperti ini. "Tapi perutku..."

"Naruto... ini", Sakura memberikan sepotong roti pada Naruto. "Kau belum sarapan kan pagi ini?"

"Wah, arigatou Sakura-chan. Kau memang pengertian.", Naruto mengambil roti tersebut dan langsung memakannya.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan suara perutmu yang dari tadi sudah keroncongan.", Sakura melanjutkan dengan tampang tak ikhlasnya. Walaupun begitu dia masih bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto memakan rotinya dengan lahap.

"Hehehe.", Naruto hanya nyengir tak bersalah. "O iya Kakashi-sensei, memang siapa yang akan kita selamatkan?"

Kakashi hanya diam. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya berjalan melihat ke depan. Tidak biasanya Kakashi seperti ini, pikir Naruto.

Melihat Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sai menjawabnya dengan sedikit melirik Kakashi yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan hal lain. "Hokage-sama hanya mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan pemain musik, Naruto. Hokage-sama tidak menyebutkan siapa namanya ataupun ciri-ciri perempuan itu."

"Hah? Nenek itu tidak memberitahukan nama dan ciri orang itu?"

Urat Sakura muncul satu di dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang mengandung kata 'nenek'.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya kalau nama dan cirinya saja kita tidak tahu?", Naruto banyak bicara kali ini, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu banyak bicara dari pada biasanya. "Dasar! Apa yang dipikirkan nenek jelek itu sih?"

Urat kedua muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Entahlah, Hokage-sama hanya mengatakan kalau gambar yang dikirim oleh pihak desa Kunci akan menjadi petunjuk kita.", Sai menjawab sambil mengambil gulungan kecil dari saku kunainya.

"Heh? Memang gambar apa yang diberikan nenek itu?", Naruto begitu penasaran dan mendekat pada Sai.

Memang dasarnya Naruto yang bodoh dan tidak pernah ambil pusing, tidak menyadari dari tadi ada seorang gadis yang mati-matian menahan amarah dengan tiga urat terpampang di dahinya karena omongannya yang sama sekali tidak pernah disaring.

_Buggg...!_

Belum sempat Sai menunjukkan isi gulungannya, Naruto sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan berbatu.

"Jika kau banyak bicara lagi, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu, Naruto!", Sakura memperingatkan Naruto dengan tatapan evil yang sangat menyeramkan untuk ukuran seorang gadis remaja. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar sangat sensitive hari ini.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Naruto akhirnya tidak jadi melihat isi gulungan yang dibawa Sai. Hanya meratapi kesakitan di perutnya.

"Ha-hai... Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan beberapa usaha kecil, mereka berhasil menyusup di Otogakure tanpa menimbulkan masalah apapun. Keadaan di sini sudah begitu tenang setelah kematian Orochimaru. Walaupun begitu aura gelap masih terasa di sini.

"Kakashi-sensei, selanjutnya bagaimana? Apa kita perlu ke pusat desa?", Naruto bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Tidak, untuk sementara kita awasi desa ini dulu. Kita akan memasang tenda di hutan untuk beristirahat sekaligus tempat untuk mengawasi.", jelas Kakashi.

"Fiuh... Tahu begini tadi kita ajak saja Kapten Yamato. Kalau dia di sini kita hanya perlu menyuruhnya untuk membuat rumah dengan jutsunya kan?", keluh Naruto.

"Baka! Kapten Yamato sedang membantu pembangunan desa, Naruto!", Sakura langsung berteriak.

"Iya, iya."

.

Kakashi masih mengamati Otogakure. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan desa ini. Yah walaupun sebenarnya memang sudah tidak beres semenjak ada Orochimaru, bukan? Tapi Orochimaru sudah mati, sedangkan Sasuke dan Kabuto telah pergi meniggalkan desa ini. Lalu apa hawa pekat dan gelap ini?

Kakashi masih memikirkan tentang apa yang tertera di gulungan yang diserahkan Tsunade-sama tadi. Gambar orang-orangan dengan bagian kepala yang sedikit membingungkan bagi orang-orang biasa, namun tidak bagi shinobi level tinggi seperti dirinya. Gambar yang agak aneh, dengan gambar mata sebelah kanan digantikan dengan gambar gabungan not musik dengan gambar kunci terbalik ke bawah, seperti gabungan lambang desa Otogakure dan desa Jomae. Namun mata yang sebelah kiri digambarkan secara normal.

Tsunade memang tidak menjelaskan secara detail tentang misi penyelamatan ini, namun Kakashi sudah bisa menebak kenapa Tsunade memintanya untuk mengambil misi ini. Karena misi ini berhubungan dengan dirinya. Dengan orang masa lalunya.

Hanare sang mata-mata.

To be continued

.

.

Tuh kan! Dibilangin abal masih aja dibaca sampai akhir... wkwkwkwkwkwk

Reviews kalian menentukan kelanjutan cerita ababil ini...


	2. Chapter 2: Tiga Shinobi Otogakure

Chapter 2: Tiga Shinobi Otogakure dan Penjelasan Kakashi.

* * *

.

.

Naruto dan Sai sudah tidur di dalam tenda yang telah mereka pasang. Sementara Sakura tidur di tenda terpisah. Mereka tertidur begitu pulas dan terlihat sangat tenang. Mungkin mereka merasa lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Konoha.

Tetapi malam ini Hatake Kakashi tak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali. Misi ini terlalu mengganggu pikirannya. Apa mungkin benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu? Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Kakashi.

Mengingat kembali seorang perempuan lugu yang mudah diperalat oleh desa kelahirannya sendiri untuk melakukan sebuah misi yang harusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang lebih berpengalaman. Mengingatnya memang agak menyedihkan, perempuan yang tak pernah memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri yang selalu berada dalam bahaya. Kesepian karena tak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi semenjak dia hidup di luar desa agar rahasia desa kelahirannya tak pernah dia ketahui.

Kali ini dia harus menghela nafas panjang kembali. Karena mungkin inilah kesempatannya. Kesempatan bertemu dengan perempuan tersebut sekali lagi.

.

Kakashi masih berjaga dengan duduk bersila di depan tenda Naruto dan Sakura. Suasana malam Otogakure begitu tenang, apalagi di tengah hutan seperti ini. Hanya suara jangkrik dan beberapa katak yang terdengar mengalun di heningnya malam.

Tapi tunggu...

Ada suara musik dari arah hutan tepat di depan tenda mereka menghadap. Bunyi seperti petikan senar kecapi yang merdu merambat melalui dedaunan hutan dan mengarah pada tenda mereka. Suara tersebut sangat merdu dan sangat cepat.

Bukan! Ini bukan musik biasa.

Zuuuuuuu...

"Doton! Dinding batu!" Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat segel tangan dan memanggil pelindung dinding batu tepat di depan tenda mereka. Bukan karena tanpa alasan, tapi karena serangan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah gelombang keluar dari balik dedaunan hutan. Begitu cepat terarah dan...

Bummm!

Dinding batu Kakashi hancur berkeping-keping dihantam suatu gelombang tak kasat mata yang mengarah pada tenda mereka tersebut.

Naruto, Sai dan Sakura segera keluar dari tenda mereka setelah mendengar debuman keras tadi. Mereka segera menghampiri Kakashi yang terlihat sedang dalam sikap kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa?" Naruto yang keluar pertama bertanya terburu-buru pada Kakashi.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto! Kita sedang diserang." Kakashi memberi peringatan pada Naruto. Matanya masih terus menatap ke arah datangnya gelombang bunyi yang telah menghancurkan dinding batunya tersebut.

Terlihat siluet beberapa orang tengah melompati pohon-pohon di hutan tersebut dan menuju ke arah Kakashi dan lainnya.

'tap'

Suara tapak kaki siluet-siluet tersebut berhenti tepat di beberapa bagian cabang salah satu pohon di depan Kakashi dan lainnya.

"Fufufu..."

Siluet tersebut memudar dan menampakkan tiga orang perempuan kembar tertawa dingin tepat di atas pohon di depan mereka. Ketiganya memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan pelindung kepala bersimbol not bunyi.

"Ternyata shinobi-shinobi Konoha ya?" ujar seorang perempuan yang berada di sebelah kiri.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Sudah lama kita tidak bertarung dengan salah satu shinobi dari desa besar seperti Konoha." ujar perempuan yang berada di sebelah kanan.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto langsung berteriak kepada perempuan-perempuan misterius tersebut.

"Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik bukan?" kali ini giliran yang berada di tengah bersuara. "Perkenalkan, aku Ayako. Dan kedua saudara kembarku, Ayame dan Azami."

Kemunculan ketiga perempuan misterius ini tentu saja membuat Kakashi dan tim 7 harus memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap bertarung. Naruto bahkan sudah mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Mereka shinobi dari Otogakure! Hancurkan bunshinnya dan tangkap yang asli!" Naruto berteriak dan hampir berlari ke arah perempuan-perempuan misterius tersebut jika saja aksinya tidak dihentikan oleh Sakura yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Dasar bodoh! Mereka itu kembar! Mereka sedang tidak menggunakan kage bunshin, Naruto!" teriak Sakura menyadarkan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Hee... Sugoi..." Naruto malah jadi memperhatikan ketiga perempuan misterius tersebut dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Sai, bersiaplah!" Kakashi memberikan isyarat pada Sai untuk memulai penyerangan.

Sai sudah siap dengan lembaran-lembaran dan sebuah kuas dengan tinta hitam di tangannya. Dia hendak mulai melukis saat salah satu dari ketiga perempuan tersebut berbicara.

"Ho... Kalian mau menyerang ya? Apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bicara kan? Lagi pula kami datang ke sini bukan untuk bertarung." ujar perempuan yang berada di tengah. "Katakan apa tujuan kalian datang ke desa kami!"

Sai mengurungkan niatnya untuk melukis gambar hidupnya setelah Kakashi memberikan tanda untuk menunggu.

"Kami tidak akan memberitahu kalian, dasar!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi pada perempuan-perempuan tersebut.

"Tidak, kami sedang mencari seseorang." Kakashi menjawab memotong perkatan Naruto.

Tim 7 langsung melihat ke arah Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang kaget.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." pertanyaan Naruto menggantung. Sepertinya Naruto sedang kebingungan mengatur kata untuk bertanya pada Kakashi jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang shock. Bukan hanya Naruto, Sai dan Sakura juga menampilkan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca apa artinya. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak biasanya Kakashi bicara blak-blakkan dan tergolong asal-asalan seperti ini saat menjalankan misi.

"Ho, kalian mencari seseorang, eh?" perempuan sebelah kiri ganti bertanya. "Katakan siapa yang kalian cari!"

"Ketua kalian!" jawab Kakashi dengan sangat dalam.

Semua orang yang berada di sana kaget mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Menurut Naruto dan Sakura, Kakashi hari ini terlalu blak-blakkan dalam membuka misi kepada musuh. Dan lagi, bagaimana Kakashi bisa berbicara seperti itu, berbicara bahwa orang yang harus mereka selamatkan adalah pemimpin musuh mereka saat ini?

"Kakashi-sensei, kita di sini untuk menyelamatkan orang! Bukan untuk menyelamatkan pemimpin musuh!" Naruto kali ini benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kakashi.

"Apa ini sebuah strategi untuk mengelabuhi mereka?" Sai berbisik pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto yang merasa sudah tidak sabar berteriak padanya.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bukan." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sai sembari memejamkan matanya. "Misi kita kali ini benar-benar untuk menyelamatkan ketua mereka."

Wajah shock Naruto, Sakura dan Sai semakin tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Tentu saja mendengar hal mendadak seperti ini membuat Naruto dan lainnya merasa bingung.

Sai yang paling bisa menenangkan diri di antara mereka bertiga bertanya pada Kakashi. "Apa Tsunade-sama memberitahumu tentang orang yang harus kita selamatkan?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya firasatku saja. Melihat isi gulungan yang mereka kirimkan pada kita, aku mendapat sebuah petunjuk tentang orang yang harus kita cari kali ini." jelas Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, awas!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak pada Kakashi.

Sebuah kunai meluncur dengan sangat cepat menuju arah Kakashi yang masih fokus berbicara kepada Sai.

Kunai tersebut pastilah sudah menembus kepala Kakashi jika saja dia tidak menghindarinya dengan melompat ke samping kanan.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit. Akan aku jelaskan setelah kita menjauh dari perempuan-perempuan ini." Kakashi hampir membuka penutup mata kirinya ketika salah satu dari ketiga perempuan kembar tersebut berbicara.

"Bukankah kami sudah bilang kalau kami datang ke sini bukan untuk bertarung?" perempuan sebelah kanan berbicara. "Kami hanya ingin melihat siapa tamu kami kali ini."

"Huh, tidak berniat bertarung katamu? Lalu apa maksud dari kunai tadi!?" Naruto menggeram.

"Itu hanyalah salam perkenalan saja, bocah tampan." jawab perempuan yang berada di tengah.

"Kalau begitu ucapkan salam dari kami pada pemimpin kalian!" balas Naruto.

"Fufu, Konoha banyak memiliki orang-orang yang penuh semangat rupanya." perempuan tersebut merespon dengan senyum sinis pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi. Jaa..." ketiga perempuan tersebut menghilang tanpa memperdulikan sumpah serapah Naruto yang memekakan telinga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa maksudmu dengan menyelamatkan pemimpinnya?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi sekembalinya mereka dari mencari tempat persembunyian yang sulit diketahui oleh shinobi-shinobi Otogakure.

"Iya, jelaskan pada kami!" Naruto ngotot ingin mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

Mereka duduk melingkari api unggun kecil di tengah gelapnya hutan Otogakure. Sai sepertinya tidak berminat mengorek apapun tentang ucapan-ucapan Kakashi tadi. Dia hanya melanjutkan melukis di kanvasnya walaupun dengan cahaya temaram api unggun seperti itu.

Kakashi masih diam memandangi api unggun di depannya. Seperti tengah ada yang dia pikirkan.

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriakan Naruto sukses membangunkan Kakashi dari lamunannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kakashi, tapi pastilah hal tersebut berhubungan dengan misi ini.

"Jelaskan pada kami!" Naruto sudah tidak sabar dengan Kakashi sekarang.

Kakashi melirik Naruto, kemudian memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kalian masih ingat bahwa Otogakure dulunya adalah markas Orochimaru, bukan?" Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja kami tahu!" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Saat Konoha diserang oleh Akatsuki, Anko dan Yamato sedang menyelidiki tentang Kabuto yang melakukan eksperimen aneh."

Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Anko mengatakan padaku bahwa banyak percobaan yang Kabuto lakukan pada shinobi-shinobi buangan dari desa mereka ataupun pelarian. Entah bagaimana Kabuto mendapatkan para shinobi-shinobi tersebut. Ada kemungkinan dia menawarkan kekuatan pada mereka agar mereka mau bergabung atau malah melakukannya dengan cara pemaksaan." Kakashi masih menerawang ke dalam api unggun.

"Tapi, banyak shinobi yang mati karena tubuh mereka tidak cocok dengan berbagai percobaan Kabuto. Namun beberapa shinobi benar-benar cocok menjadi bahan uji coba Kabuto dan mereka benar-benar mendapatkan kekuatan buatan yang sangat kuat."

Kakashi diam beberapa saat sebelum dia melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Kemudian ada rumor bahwa ada seorang perempuan dari Otogakure yang sangat kuat. Dia bisa mengontrol pikiran lawannya dan bahkan bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan menatap matanya saja."

"Apa? Jangan bercanda! Mana ada jutsu seperti itu, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto memotong penjelasan Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Setahuku hanya Uchiha Itachi saja yang bisa menggunakan genjutsu untuk membunuh orang hanya dengan melihat mata lawannya tanpa meninggalkan luka di luar sedikitpun."

Kakashi mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dirinya dan Gai harus berhadapan dengan Itachi dan Kisame dari Akatsuki. Mengingat kembali bagaimana dia harus terbelenggu dalam genjutsu mangekyou sharingan milik Uchiha Itachi hingga membuatnya koma selama beberapa hari.

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku pernah merasakannya sendiri. Uchiha Itachi dengan mangekyou sharingannya bisa mengontrol ruang dan waktu dalam genjutsunya seolah kita terbunuh dari dalam diri kita sendiri." Kakashi melanjutkan.

"Namun menurut kabar yang aku terima, perempuan ini sedikit berbeda. Dia tidak menggunakan genjutsu untuk membunuh lawannya ataupun menggunakan jurus pengendali pikiran seperti halnya Shinranshin no jutsu milik klan Yamanaka." Kakashi menghela nafas kembali. "Mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa hasil percobaan sukses Kabuto."

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan tampang malas. "Fiuh, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Makanya dengarkan baik-baik, Naruto baka!" Sakura membentak Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubungan antara perempuan itu dengan desa kunci?" Sai tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal paling mendasar tentang misi mereka. Walaupun dari tadi Sai asyik dengan lukisannya, ternyata dari tadi dia juga ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi.

"Jika dugaanku benar, mungkin perempuan tersebut adalah salah satu shinobi pelarian dari desa kunci. Dan tentunya dengan misi penyelamatan seperti ini yang berada pada level kelas S, dia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi desa kunci." jawab Kakashi.

"Apa mungkin dia diculik oleh Kabuto saat berada di desa kunci?" Sakura menebak kemungkinan. "Mungkin Kabuto tahu bahwa perempuan itulah yang cocok menjadi bahan percobaan eksperimennya."

"Itu mungkin saja. Tapi perlindungan desa kunci cukup kuat walaupun desa itu adalah desa kecil." Kakashi melirik Sakura. "Namun mengingat Kabuto yang bisa masuk kantor Hokage saat perang besar antara Konoha dan Suna beberapa tahun yang lalu, hal itu bisa dia lakukan dengan mudah, bukan?" Kakashi menyetujui anggapan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Aku akan berjaga malam ini."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Kakashi tersebut, mereka tidur di sekitar api unggun kecuali Kakashi yang memilih untuk berjaga dan memikirkan bagaimana dia harus melawan ketakutan dan keinginan terbesarnya saat ini.

Bertemu kembali dengan perempuan yang sudah menahan hatinya.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

.

.

.

Ada yang berminat meninggalkan review?

Flame dipersilahkan demi kelangsungan fic amburadul ini...

.

.

.


End file.
